IBC’s Teen Stars Meet their Fans in ‘Hey it's Fans Day’
July 4, 2014 IBC-13’s attempt to make Sunday’s noontime musical shows, a three-way battle will now launched the teen-oriented musical variety show, as the third-ranked network changing its line-up this coming Sunday compete with the same rivals ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars with the biggest and brightest stars in one show. IBC-13 introduced the newest Sunday afternoon party for students, kids and teens who are relaxing at home, in school and enjoying the first few waking hours into their school-free weekend with a new breed of stars. Starting this July 6 start every Sunday at 12:15 p.m. to 3 p.m., they will have a new Sunday afternoon habit with the premiere of IBC-13’s newest youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! dominting the Sunday’s noon-time music variety show with a set host, young artists, production numbers and format while dominate Sunday afternoon viewership and social media impact. The Live Studio 2 of IBC, was recently renovated to serve as the venue of IBC-13 shows, including DMZ-TV, T.O.D.A.S., Hey it's Fans Day! and Dingdong n' Lani. The show is a fresh and modern concept designed to attract a younger and more energetic audience for teens. Conceptualized as the perfect mix of a teen-oriented and concert-based musical variety show for their own run-of-the-mill musical variety program with its counterparts, Hey it's Fans Day! gives some teens chill-out Sunday afternoon habit with a fun and exciting twist serve as fan based and fan’s day for the Kapinoy Network’s roster of talented riing young stars from the network's talent management company Kapinoy Talent Center behind the Philippine entertainment industry's brightest stars has introduced its latest batch of bets for the stardom into full-fledged artists for athletes, students, models and showbiz royalties. The show will have new segments: singing original and famous songs, dancing to popular hits and interviewing behind the music industry. This musical variety show will be sandwiched in behind two major variety shows that are suited for young adults (ages 13-35), ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars, in their respective opening times. They can have a whole new Sunday TV viewing musical experience, led by James Reid, Nadine Lustre, the hottest rapper Young JV and Yassi Pressman, young stars of IBC will take center stage to showcase their talents. The show also features must-see barkada performances from Friends 4Ever cast members Michelle Vito, Jerome Ponce, Liza Soberano, Yves Flores, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Ella Cruz and Francis Magundayao, plus equally stunning production numbers from Marlo Mortel, the Asia's teen sweetheart Janella Salvador, Elisse Joson, Jon Lucas, Nichole Baranda, Dominic Roque, Alexandra Macanan, Marc Carlos de Leon, Abigail Macapagal, multi-awarded young balladeer Miguel Aguila and Sofia Andres. The hotest action prince AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia are the love team. Also joining the cast are Chienna Filomeno, Arvic Tan, Kelly dela Cruz, Lucas Zamora, Joanna Morales, the twins of Mavy and Cassy Legaspi from Batang Genius, Manolo Pedosa, Inah Estrada, Angelo Pasco, Shy Carlos, Andre Paras, Bianca Casado and Kobe Paras, Vangie Martelle, plus the reality singing contest Born to be a Superstar singing champions Joshua Cadelina, Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang and Anne Bernardo, with the dance groups Universal Motion Dancers and Vicor Dancers. Up this Sunday is a back-to-school treat as Hey it's Fans Day! will also features performances from various cheerleading squads and young stars, with the whole cast of Janella: A Princess Girl will now join the forces of Kapinoy Fantaserye on primetime TV. Some of the cast in the pamilyang 3D adventurserye Batang Genius topbileld by the 13-year-old twins are Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi, Jake Cuenca, Nicole Andersson, Raymond Bagatsing, Cara Eriguel, Joross Gamboa, Gerald Pesigan, Hiro Mallari and Michelle Ann Bonzo and Harvey Bautista. Party continues with the big launch of IBC-13’s much-awaited feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess with lead stars as the Asia's teen sweetheart Janella Salvador perform at the song and dance number, with Marlo Mortel, Jerome Ponce, and the rest of the cast, including Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Kendra Kramer, comedian Isko Salvador sa Brod Pete, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes and Martin Velayo as King Neptune, with Kelly dela Cruz, Arvic Tan, Shy Carlos. Under the expert direction of Jeffrey Jeturian and Marcus Davis as musical director, Hey it's Fans Day! gives young viewers a highly entertaining blend of youth and musical variety in every episode. Hey it's Fans Day! airs every Sunday, 12:15 p.m. to 3 p.m., on IBC-13. Opening of Hey it's Fans Day! (July 6, 2014) Opening: Andre Paras and Yassi Pressman, Liza Soberano and Yves Flores Vicor Dancers Universal Motion Dancers James Reid (sing Pop from N'Sync) Nadine Lustre (sing Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato) James Reid for Miguel Miguel Aguila (sing Glad You Came from The Wanted) James Reid for Cayleen Cayleen Villamor (sing When I Grow Up from Pussycat Dolls) James Reid for Veejay Veejay Aragon (sing It's Still Rock and Roll to Me from Billy Joel) James Reid for Janella Janella Salvador (sing Feel this Moment from Christina Aguilera) Jerome Ponce Janella Salvador (sing Feel this Moment from Christina Aguilera) w/ Jerome Ponce James Reid for Young JV Young JV (sing and rap Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahne ft. Pitbull) James, Nadine, Miguel, Cayleen, Veejay, Janella and Young JV w/ Jerome (Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull) Opening: James, Nadine and Young JV AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia Manolo Pedrosa and Inah Estrada Dominic Roque and Michelle Vito Joshua Cadelina (sing State of the Nation by Industry) Alexandra Macanan and Marc Carlos deLeon Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi Anne Bernardo (sing Fireworks by Katy Perry) Ella Cruz and Francis Magundayao Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos Marlo Mortel ((I Can't Get No) Satisfaction by The Rolling Stone) Joshua, Anne and Marlo ((I Can't Get No) Satisfaction by The Rolling Stone) with Manolo and Inah, Dominic and Michelle, Alexandra and Marc, AJ and Coleen, Mavy and Cassy, Ella and Francis, Sue and Khalil Episode Eraserheads (sing You Get What You Give by New Radicals, Close to Heaven byColor Me Badd and Brick by Ben Holds Five) Sitting Down Here - Lene Marlin Michelle Vito (perform All 'Bout the Money by Meja) For You - Kenny Lattimore Elevaiton U2 Thong Song - Sisqó Marlo Mortel (perform with Can't Get Enough of You Baby by Smash Mouth) Eraserheads (peform with It's All Been Done by Barenaked Ladies and All Star by Smash Mouth)